


Death of a Superhero

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Minutemen, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, comedian - Freeform, gen - Freeform, hollis/sally, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really a vid about the death of two superheroes (the Comedian and Nite Owl I) and the redefinition of the superhero role. I am calling this my “hero” prompt for the vid_the_grid community because it is really about the manu different definitions of what a hero is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Superhero

**Pairing:** None except a little Hollis/Sally  
 **File Size:** 44 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Viva La Vida"  
 **Artist:** Coldplay  
 **Summary:** This is really a vid about the death of two superheroes (the Comedian and Nite Owl I) and the redefinition of the superhero role. I am calling this my “hero” prompt for the vid_the_grid community because it is really about the manu different definitions of what a hero is.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Death of a Superhero](http://www.akemi42.com/files/VivaLaVida.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Download Death of a Superhero on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCkAFWo6ZeE) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/08/02/death-of-a-superhero/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/VivaLaVida.wmv)


End file.
